Casa di Toad
La Casa di Toad è una casa a forma di fungo, nonchè abitazione più comune dei Toad del Regno dei Funghi, dove nella maggior parte dei giochi della serie principale ha la funzione di fornire oggetti. Appare per la prima volta in Super Mario Bros. 3, e continuano ad apparire frequentemente nei sequel. Sarebbero dovute apparire anche in Super Mario World. Storia ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Fa il suo esordio in questo gioco, e ne appaiono di 3 tipi: Arancione, Rossa e Verde. 'Casa Toad Arancione' Qui sono presenti 3 scrigni, dove dentro ognuno c'è un oggetto, ma si può aprire solo uno scrigno. In questa Casa Toad si possono trovare i seguenti oggetti: Super Fungo, Fiore di Fuoco, Stella, Super Foglia, Abito Rana (sopratutto se si è nel Mondo 3), Abito Tanooki (soprattutto se si è nel Mondo 5) e l'Abito Martello (soprattutto se si è nel Mondo 7). Dentro questa casa è presente anche un Toad dove dice: <<''Pick a box. Its contents will help you on your way.>>. 'Casa Toad Rossa' Qui le regole sono le stesse della Casa Toad Arancione, proprio come gli oggetti trovabili solo che si ha più probabilità di trovarne di più rari. Anche in questa casa è presente un Toad, dove dice la stessa frase che dice nella precedente Casa Fungo. 'Casa Toad Verde' Qui dentro invece sono presenti un tavolo e un Toad. Quest'ultimo porrà un minigioco a Mario: se riesce ad allineare una delle 3 figure presenti vince 2, 3 o 5 vite. Per ottenere 2 vite bisogna allineare la figura del Super Fungo, per ottenerne 3 bisogna allineare la figura del Fiore di Fuoco, e per ottenerne 5 bisogna allineare la figura della Stella. ''New Super Mario Bros. Appare anche qui, e sono di tre colori: verde (simile al Fungo 1-Up), rosso (simile al Super Fungo) e giallo a pois rosso (simile al Mega Fungo); c'è anche una Casa Toad Blu, che compare solo alla fine del gioco (simile al Mini Fungo). In tutte le Case Toad c'è Mastro Toad, che utilizza il suo bastone magico per dare il via ai minigiochi. 'Casa Toad Rossa' All'interno della Casa Toad rossa c'è solo Mastro Toad, che col suo bastone magico fa apparire un Blocco Roulette, per poter avere un Mini Fungo, un Guscio Blu, un Fiore di fuoco o un Super Fungo. Come sfondo ci sono due colonne con sopra disegnate delle stelline, e ancora più indietro c'è una parete rosa piena di stelle, e delle finestre, e il pavimento è giallo. C'è anche una porta, per poter uscire nel caso di ripensamento alla partecipazione del minigioco. 'Casa Toad Verde' Inizialmente qui ci sono 6 Blocchi Usati, ma poi col suo bastone magico, Mastro Toad fa apparire 6 carte: una con sopra x3 o x2, una con sopra la faccia di Bowser e quattro con sopra un Fungo 1-Up, queste entrano nei Blocchi Usati, che diventano Blocchi ?, si mescolano e così comincia il minigioco a fortuna. Bisogna colpire 5 Blocchi ?, senza colpire quello contenente la carta con sopra disegnata la Faccia di Bowser, così alla fine le carte che diventano Funghi 1-Up. Le carte x2 o x3 moltiplicano i Funghi 1-Up che usciranno. 'Grande Casa Toad' Inizialmente, nella Grande Casa Toad, non c'è niente, ma dopo poco Mastro Toad, ancora una volta col bastone magico, fa apparire un Blocco ? Gigante, che se premuto, trasferisce un Mega Fungo nel Box Porta-Oggetto. Ovviamente ci sarà una porta per uscire in caso di ripensamento. 'Casa Toad Blu' Questa Casa Toad assomiglia a un Mini Fungo, ma è più scuro, e serve per comprare sfondi per il Touch Screen. Compare solo dopo aver sconfitto Bowser, e funge da negozio. Esso si trova nel Mondo 1, all'inizio, sulla mappa. Tutti gli sfondi del Touch Sceen costano 20 . Super Mario 3D Land In ''Super Mario 3D Land le case dei Toad compaiono in quasi tutti i Mondi e solitamente ci sono dei Toad rossi che aiutano dando un regalo con dentro un Power-Up, ma nel Mondo 3 nella casa del Toad blu sarà possibie vedere le cartoline collezionate nel gioco. ''Super Mario 3D World In questo gioco sono presenti due pacchi regalo, vicino ad un Toad. Bisogna colpire uno dei due e usciranno dei Power-Up: Fiore di fuoco, Super Fungo, Super Campanella Curiosità *In ''Super Mario 3D Land, il tema della casa di Toad è lo stesso degli Interruttori P di Super Mario World. de:Toad-Haus es:Casas Champiñón en:Toad House (Super Mario Bros. 3) Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Mario Party 9 Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Le avventure di Super Mario Categoria:Super Mario All-Stars Categoria:Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:Super Mario 3D Land Categoria:Mario Sports Mix Categoria:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Categoria:Yoshi's Island DS Categoria:New Super Luigi U Categoria:Super Mario Run Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Wii